I believe in you
by WWEFanNicole
Summary: Rybotch is at it again. *Based on Raw 7/22/13* After Ryan is confronted backstage by HHH and a few other wrestlers he begins to doubt himself. When debating giving up for good there is one who stands firm in her faith that "Ryback Rules" Rated K for use of language I learned myself in 4th grade


*Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE

Ok y'all, this is my first fan fic! I'm kinda new to the WWE Universe so everything might not be completely accurate but hopefully y'all can look past that. I started a fan fic over the summer but I'm kinda stuck. I guess you would call this a one shot? It just kinda came to me earlier today. It might be the beginning of a sequel to the story I may or may not finish haha. Please review, tell me what you think. Thanks !

RAW July 22 2013

Daniel Bryan climbed onto the apron. Ryback had just finished setting up the table. "YES…YES…YES" the crowd cheered as he pointed his fingers into the air. As practiced Daniel leapt off the ring and into the arms of Ryback. *Power bomb* Daniel hit the ground hard, pain shooting through his body.

"Man oh man, what a terrible landing" JBL commented.

_Crap!_ Ryan thought to himself. He turned around and ran his hand over his head. Unsure of what to do next he turned back to Daniel and manhandled him up into the air power bombing him through his initial target the table.

_Ding ding ding…_

The bell rang and Cena came out to challenge Ryback to a tables match. Ryback smiled his signature cocky grin as he backed out towards backstage.

The minute he stepped out of the light, Ryan's smile faded. Ryan heard him before he saw him. "Reckless… Careless!" Paul was speed walking toward him with venom in each step. "Again Ryan? I swear! When are you going to learn. You dropped him right on his head. You could have paralyzed him or worse killed him." Paul was now in Ryan's face. spittle landed on Ryan as he yelled. A crowd was now starting to gather. "I know and I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Ryan offered trying to control his temper. Losing it with a McMahon was not something he intended to do. He attempted to walk away from the situation.

"Hey you bring your self back here!" Cena was coming back from the ring. "The hell was that? You were supposed to put him through the table not the damn floor.

"No! This doesn't concern you." Ryan turned from his retreat to face Cena

"Ya know what? Yes it does." Punk added as he approached the group. "Every time one of us sets foot in the ring we put our bodies, our lives on the line. This isn't just a game. This is our livelihood. Our careers, don't you get it?"

Paul was back in Ryan's face. "You keep this up and you're out of here. I'm not putting our roster on the line. Punk is right, and I don't want to be responsible. You better get it together." Paul turned, and with one look from him the crowd slowly started to disperse as Paul made his way out.

Cena stood arms folded blocking Ryan's way. "He may be done with you, but I'm not." Before Cena could start Daniel stepped between him and Ryan. "Hey John, lay off ok? I'm fine." Yeah no thanks to this one." Cena snarled jerking his thumb in Ryan's direction.

"Ok I know! I messed up. I don't need you in my face like this." Ryan was unable to control it any longer. He stormed off to his locker room. Leaving a trail of curse words behind him Ryan slammed the door to his locker room behind him. Ryan picked up the first object that happened to in his way… a chair and it was tossed into the wall. After Ryan got done smashing and bashing everything in his room. The wall was next. After attempting to put his fist through the wall he stopped, exasperated. His chest heaving with frustration, he covered his face in his hands.

Ryan felt a pair of hands on his. They were soft and delicate compared to his own. These hands pried his own away from his face. He opened his eyes to find almond shaped brown eyes staring back at him. They were filled with concern and compassion. He turned away, his own pride not wanting to let himself appear vulnerable. He tried to bring his hands back to his face again but the hands on his resisted.

"Look at me." She commanded. He turned his face back to her but averted his eyes. He felt a hand on his face. "Look at me." she stated again in a slightly softer tone. He did. She gazed at him thoughtfully searching for the words to say. "Don't do this." Ryan sighed, his voice cracking just a little. "You're going to tell me all this don't give up stuff and that you believe in me." "But I do!" she cried. " I do believe in you! You just have to believe in yourself."

"Paul's right I could have really hurt Daniel. Why am I even here? I can see the blog posts now…" He stormed past her to the other side of the room "Rybotch is at it again. Who's next on the Botch-mania list? It's getting around and now guys are refusing to wrestle with me. I should just go home" He shook his head and sank down into the sofa. She followed him squatting in front of him so she was at eye level with him.

" No, none of that. We all make mistakes, but we just have to learn from them, take our lumps and keep moving. Stop beating yourself up and take next time as an opportunity to prove yourself. You work so hard already. Why are you doubting yourself? You're the human wrecking ball, with unlimited energy." she smiled at him and continued on. "Oh the strength" she laughed imitating the commentators and flexing her almost non existent muscles which caused Ryan to crack a small smile. "You've come too far to give up now."

The room fell silent for a moment…

"Thank y-" he started but she interrupted him. "Shhhh" as she placed a finger over his lips. He pulled her into his lap. They sat in silence as they embraced one another. Her head on his shoulder, his head rested on top of hers. He played with her hair twirling one of her braids around his finger deep in thought.

"You know?" He slowly started. " I uh… I never really wanted or needed anyone to be there for me. Before I met you that's how I preferred it. That way if I let someone down it was just myself. But now… If I give up, I'll be letting you down. You have so much faith in me." He shook his head in disbelief. " I don't know why…." She flashed him a warning look. " I look at you and your faith in me. You're really convincing you know that?" He smiled and chuckled to himself. "It makes me want to believe again too." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thats right! Ryback rules!" She hopped off his lap and grabbed his hands pulling him up from his seat. "Alright you should probably hit the showers, I get a whole week to spend with you on the road and I don't plan on spending it all in your locker room, so ' to it."

Ryan returned from the shower to find her waiting by the door with all their stuff. He took the majority of the load and opened the door for her. "You ready? Chin up." She smiled brightly at him. With his free hand he took hers. " I am now. Let's go Aubrey." She gave his hand a quick squeeze as they exited the room and made their way through the arena to his bus.


End file.
